


Halloween Tradition

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, They're a Family, Virgil dresses up as a vampire, food cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Virgil dresses as a spooky vampire every year. It's Tradition!A few days late, but here's my Halloween fic!
Relationships: Dark sides family - Relationship, Familial DLAMPR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Halloween Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post from @donttellthemangosiwashere

It started when they were younger. Right after the sides split. Anxiety needed something to do with his hands, something to keep him busy. Deceit handed him a sewing kit and a few bundles of fabric that Creativity had made. (The green one, not the red one).

It took a week, but eventually Anxiety appeared outside Deceit’s door, nervously clutching a cloak that was slightly too large with a hand-stitched snake emblem. It was shaky and inconsistent, but it was in Deceit’s color, and it was a gift from the younger side.

Deceit smiled. “Thank you, Anxiety. I absolutely _hate_ it.”

Anxiety beamed. He’d grown used to Deceit’s backwards speech by then. It was all the confirmation he needed.

That October, he’d shown off his first vampire costume. It was clearly beginner’s work. A set of plastic glow in the dark fangs, the kind you find at the dollar store. An old black bedsheet as his cape. A shirt the green Creativity let him modify. A pair of red gloves, the kind meant for playing outside in the winter. And finally, a pair of jeans and his rain boots. Deceit and the green Creativity stared.

But Anxiety, who looked about seven and was catching up to Thomas fast, beamed.

“Look!” He declared. “I’m a vampire!” He opened his mouth to show off the very scary fangs.

It took Creativity only a few seconds to react.

“Oh my gosh! Deceit! It’s one of those terrifying creatures of the night! A v-v-vampire!”

Deceit, to his credit, was very quick to catch on. “Oh no! Creativity, what _won’t_ we do?!”

The two older dark sides continued to play up how truly terrified they were of this short, adorable vampire. It was quite difficult to pull off, what with said vampire dissolving into giggles.

“Haha! You guys! It’s just me!” Anxiety revealed, removing the plastic fangs.

Creativity let out a sigh of relief. “Anxiety! Thank goodness, you’re okay!”

Deceit nodded sagely. “Yes, there was this huge, terrifying vampire! He wasn't in this very room mere moments ago!”

Anxiety’s giggles returned. “No, it’s just me! You guys are silly.”

Deceit did his best to look shocked. For being the embodiment of lies and deception, he felt he didn’t do half bad.

“No, that _can_ be! Our cute little Anxiety surely _could_ scare us like that!” Deceit declared. Creativity nodded in agreement, his messy hair flying everywhere.

“You should’ve seen this vampire, kid! Terrifying, I tell ya!” Creativity declared.

Anxiety tilted his head curiously. “Did he look like this?” Anxiety asked, placing the plastic fangs back in his mouth.

The reaction was instant. Creativity grabbed his pool noodle and brandished it like a sword. (his brother took the foam sword when they moved out) He ran out in front of Deceit.

“Don’t worry, Deceit! I’ll protect you from the vampire!”

Anxiety was practically _beaming_. They thought his costume was _scary_. They thought his costume was _good_. He lunged forward and hugged Creativity.

“AH! He got me! He got me!” Creativity cried in mock anguish.

“Noooo! Creativity!” Deceit called in response, matching the green side’s dramatics.

“Run! Save yourself!” Creativity shouted, reaching for Deceit. “Re… remember… me… bleeeeeh!” He made a show of ‘dying’ at the hands of the vampire.

Anxiety poked Creativity’s stomach. “Creativity? Are you okay?” He asked, removing the fangs.

Creativity sat up abruptly. “Boo!” He shouted.

Anxiety shrieked in delight. “A ghost!” He declared, getting up and running from Creativity, checking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure he was still being followed.

The night ended with a family-friendly Halloween movie marathon, and a white sheet draped over the ‘ghost’ of Creativity.

* * *

They were seventeen when Anxiety made the first Vampire costume that could be considered genuinely scary. He wore a cape from a _Phantom of the Opera_ costume, used white foundation to lighten his skin, and dark eyeliner to darken his eyes. He wore a grey shirt, black skinny jeans, and the only pair of combat boots he owned. Until this year the cheap, plastic glow in the dark fangs had remained a constant, almost as a joke. This year, Anxiety used realistic fangs and red icing to really complete his costume.

Remus did a double take, then grinned as Anxiety arrived for the dark sides annual Halloween movie night.

“Love the addition of the blood. It’s a nice touch!” Remus complimented.

Anxiety let out a huff of a laugh. “You would.” He replied fondly, a mumbled “thanks” following shortly after.

When Deceit arrived, they started their movies, and at a break between two, Deceit and Remus got up to replenish their snacks.

They knew by now that Anxiety would take this opportunity to hide somewhere in the commons, waiting for the perfect moment to pop out and jump scare them. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn’t. They always acted terrified, though, for Anxiety’s sake. He really loved Halloween, and it was nice to see the normally quiet, almost shy side so enthusiastic about something. (Even if that something was scaring his friends).

They returned with snacks to an empty commons. They called out for Anxiety a few times, as was customary, before settling down on the couch, allowing the next movie to start up.

It wasn't long before they heard some shuffling over behind one of the other chairs. Ah. So this year he’d be popping up behind them.

It was another twenty minutes before Anxiety jumped out.

“Raaah!” Anxiety shouted, showing off the fake blood and realistic fangs.

Now, they’d be lying if they said they weren’t at least a little scared. However, they played it up, as per usual.

“HOLY FUCK!” Remus shouted, practically catapulting himself off the couch, crashing into a lamp.

Deceit hissed violently from his spot on the couch, ready to defend himself with all six of his arms.

Anxiety laughed brightly. The initial commotion died down, and Deceit and Remus shared knowing looks. It was always worth it. The extravagant costumes, the jumpscares, the burnt microwave popcorn, it was always worth it at the end of the night, getting to hear Anxiety laugh like that, so happy and carefree and decidedly not anxious.

Anxiety vaulted over the couch, settling between Remus and Deceit to finish their movie marathon. During the more relaxed scenes, he’d smile at them, asking “Was I really scary? Did I really scare you guys that good?” To which they’d nod, assuring him this year’s costume was the best yet.

* * *

It was the night of the Dark Sides’ annual Halloween movie marathon. They already had their movies selected and queued up, they just had to wait for everyone to show up.

Remus and Deceit decided to prepare their first round of snacks. They returned to the commons with popcorn, pretzels, and their favorite trail mix (the kind with the butterscotch chips).

At first, they were happy to see Anxiety had made it down during their time away. Then, they were shocked.

Anxiety was dressed in his black plaid sweatshirt and black ripped skinny jeans. There was no extravagant makeup, no elaborate costume, no fake fangs or blood that had become such a constant on this night. Anxiety stood before them, not as a ‘terrifying’ vampire, but as Anxiety.

Anxiety gave a halfhearted smile. “Hey guys. Movies all set?”

Anxiety sounded quieter than usual. Tired. More subdued. Spending time with the Lights during videos must be wearing him down.

Deceit nodded. “Absolutely not. We _aren’t_ starting with one of yours.”

Anxiety’s smile softened. “Awesome.”

Deceit and Remus settled on either side of Anxiety, who snuggled closer to them. Their eyes met over him, concern evident in both their gazes. Deceit raised an eyebrow, and Remus shrugged. They decided to let it go for now.

They got up halfway through their marathon to replenish their snacks.They spoke in hushed tones as they refilled the bowls.

“Do you think he’s gonna try and hide? Try and scare us?” Remus asked.

Deceit looked conflicted. “I _don’t_ hope so.” He eventually decided. Remus nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. Maybe he’s just been too busy to make a costume. Maybe he’s hiding those silly fake teeth and will use those when we get back.” Remus reasoned.

Yet when they returned, they saw a sleeping Anxiety curled up on the couch, cuddling a pillow close. Deceit and Remus shared a look.

“...Cuddle time?” Remus suggested, changing the TV to play some cartoons at a low volume.

Deceit nodded, gently lifting Anxiety in his arms as they settled on the couch, cuddling close to each other.

It wasn't their usual Halloween tradition, not by a long shot. It was a little concerning, sure, but they’d rather be there for Anxiety, as family and as friends

* * *

It was Halloween. It was time to spook the others! And they were filming! Sure, the video wouldn’t be out for a while, but they were filming! Virgil was so excited.

Roman, Logan, and Patton had never seen his costumes before. He couldn’t wait to show them his handiwork, to “scare them right out of their pants!”

But then… he didn’t. Or rather, he _couldn’t_.

Try as he might, he just couldn’t scare them. Fuck, _Logan_ was doing a better job than him, and Logan isn’t even _supposed_ to be scary.

After their filming session, Virgil retreats. Not to his room, like the others probably thought, and not to any of his number of ‘leave me alone’ places.

No, this time, Virgil retreated to the darkscape. It’d been a while, over a year since he’d seen the other side of his family. But maybe… maybe it was time.

Virgil popped into the commons. A mirror image of that of the light sides. It was empty.

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could just decompress here for a moment. Calm down. Then he could leave and it’d be like he was never there. They wouldn’t have to know.

Virgil tugged off his cloak and heaved a heavy sigh. He flopped down onto the sofa’s soft cushions and took in a deep breath. This side of the mindscape smelled of cinnamon. He’d missed it.

It wasn't long before Virgil was out like a light, the subconscious feelings of home and safe echoing in his thoughts.

It also wasn’t long after that Deceit and Remus walked into the commons to queue up their movies for the night. It… it wouldn’t be the same, but they were going to try.

So when they saw a sleeping emo on their couch, they both stopped in their tracks. Deceit’s mouth opened in shock. Remus’s eyes lit up in glee. Their gazes met.

“Snacks?”

“Snacks.”

They gave each other an affirming nod and ran to the kitchen, assembling a hodgepodge of snacks as quickly as possible. Then, they settled in on the couch, jostling Virgil as little as possible. They started their movies, but put on subtitles so they could keep the volume low and not wake Virgil.

About halfway through the first movie, Deceit noticed Remus was, in fact, not watching the movie. His gaze was trained on Virgil, but he was facing the TV. He’d probably been hoping that Deceit wouldn’t notice.

Deceit reached across Virgil and took Remus’s hand. Remus looked up, startled, then sheepish. His face bloomed bright red.

“You alright?” Deceit asked, brow furrowed and voice sincere.

Remus sighed. “Yeah, better than I have been in a while, actually… I just wonder, y’know?”

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “I decidedly _do_, Remus, please _don’t_ elaborate.”

Remus sighed. “It’s just… why now? Why’d he come back now? Did he want to do movie night? Was it an accident? Did they…” Remus trails off. He doesn’t need to finish the sentence, Deceit knows what he was going to say.

Deceit smiles softly. “Oh, _certainly_. Virgil _doesn’t_ care about them, but he _would_ stay if they continued to be cruel. It’s why he _didn’t_ stay here for so long after he started filming with them.”

Remus shifted uneasily. “Well, yeah… but why’s he here then?”

Deceit shrugged. “You guess _isn’t_ as good as mine. We just _won’t_ have to wait until he wakes up to ask him.”

Remus sighed. “You’re right, but I’m impatient.” He grumbled, going back to pretending to watch the movie.

Deceit smiled half-heartedly and squeezed Remus’s hand before doing the same.

They were halfway through their third movie before Virgil stirred. He mumbled a little and scrubbed at his eyes, smudging his vampire makeup.

Deceit and Remus locked eyes. Remus looked worried. Deceit looked curious.

“What do we do?” Remus mouthed.

Deceit shrugged, and Virgil shifted again, his hand colliding with Deceit’s stomach. Virgil froze.

Deceit looked up to Remus in panic. Remus gave a frantic shrug, mouthing “I don’t know either!”

Deceit cleared his throat. “Did you sleep well, Virgil?” He figured it best to announce their presence now rather than let Virgil figure it out on his own.

Virgil shot up in panic. It was no secret that he thought they were mad at him. He hadn’t exactly helped his own case, what with his attitude in recent videos.

“I can explain-!” Virgil began, crawling back from Deceit and bumping into Remus. He turned to see Remus and visibly paled, looking frantically between the two.

Remus smiled. In hindsight, it was probably not the best course of action. But Remus was excited to see his friend again! His face made the happy movement without thinking!

Virgil’s eyes widened and he instantly curled in on himself, effectively closing himself off from them. Remus’s face fell.

“Hey, no, Virge-” Remus called softly, pulling Virgil into his arms. Deceit scooted over to join them.

It was a good ten minutes before Virgil worked up the courage to peek out of his huddled position.

“You… you aren’t mad?” He asked hesitantly.

Remus shook his head. “Nope! We missed ya, though.” He declared. Deceit nodded in agreement.

“How’d the other sides take your costume?” Deceit asked. He was glad to see Virgil had gotten back into the swing of costume making.

Virgil visibly deflated. “They, uh, they don’t think I’m scary anymore.” He mumbled.

Remus and Deceit locked eyes again. Deceit raised an eyebrow. Remus looked unimpressed. They had come to a silent agreement. They would talk to the others in the morning.

“Well they’re definitely _right_.” Deceit declared.

“Mm-hm!” Remus agreed. “It’s the scariest one yet!” He gestured to the partially disassembled costume and smudged makeup.

Virgil let out a huff of a laugh. “Gee, thanks.”

They sat in comfortable silence for another ten minutes.

“Do you, uh… do you think I could stay? For the rest of the movies?” Virgil asked hopefully.

“YES!” Remus cheered, earning a startled laugh from Virgil and an equally startled gasp from Deceit.

Virgil smiled and snuggled into the embrace that they’d formed around him. “Thanks, guys. I’m glad I didn’t miss it this year.”

“We _aren’t_ too, Virgil.” Deceit agreed, placing a peck on Virgil’s hair.

There were no silly scaring shenanigans that year, just a reunion of the other side of the family.

* * *

Virgil stayed for breakfast the next morning. They spent the time chatting, updating each other on the happenings of their respective parts of the mindscape. Eventually, though Virgil pulled back from the table.

Deceit and Remus looked on with bated breath. They knew this was coming, but they’d been avoiding it in the vain hope that Virgil would stay.

Virgil sighed. “Well, I should probably at least make an appearance. Y’know, so they don’t worry or whatever.”

Remus huffed and rested his head on his arms, refusing to give a response. Deceit nodded.

“Yes, horrible idea, Virgil.” Deceit agreed, then hesitated. “...make sure you _don’t_ visit, alright?”

Virgil smiled and opened his arms, offering a hug. Deceit dragged Remus up so he could get in on the hug too.

“See you soon, Virgie?” Remus asked hopefully.

Virgil smiled. “Yeah, see you soon.”

Virgil sunk out, presumably to return to the Light Sides’ commons.

It took all of ten seconds for Deceit and Remus to begin planning.

* * *

Patton and Roman were cleaning up from breakfast. Logan had helped set up, so he was just chilling in the living room.

Virgil rose up at the base of the stairs and made his way into the kitchen.

“‘Morning.” he mumbled.

Patton smiled. “Good morning, kiddo! Breakfast?” He offered.

Virgil smiled but shook his head. “No thanks, Pat. Just coffee.”

Patton, of course, lovingly scolded his caffeine addiction, Roman commented on his slightly spooky appearance, and Logan suggested he at least have some toast.

Virgil sighed. “I’m fine, guys. Just gonna chill in my room today, kay?” he announced.

All three of the others nodded, though with varying states of enthusiasm. Logan appeared neutral, while Patton sad and Roman puzzled.

Virgil nodded. “Cool. See ya around lunch.”

Patton perked up, and Roman’s face meted to relief. Logan let the smallest hint of a smile grace his lips.

“See ya later!” Patton called after him as he ascended the stairs.

It was barely ten minutes after that Deceit and Remus appeared in the commons.

“Okay people! We need to have a Con! Ver! Sation!” Remus announced, clapping to emphasize his point.

“What-” Logan started, only to be pushed back into the couch.

“Sit!” Remus commanded.

“Hey, you can’t-” Patton began.

Remus shook his head, pushing Patton back onto the couch too. “Nuh-uh! You too, daddy-o!”

“Eeep!” Patton squeaked as he fell into place on the couch next to Logan.

Remus and Deceit looked over to Roman. He looked conflicted. Remus pointed to the couch. Roman sighed.

“Yeah, okay, couch.” He agreed. Remus grinned.

Deceit nodded seriously. “Wonderful. Now that we _don’t_ have your attention, we must discuss your recent actions.”

Remus copied Deceit’s serious nod. “Yeah guys. Like, what were you thinking?” For once, he sounded serious.

Patton, Roman, and Logan exchanged confused looks.

Logan cleared his throat. “And, what, might I ask, have we done to warrant this discussion?”

Deceit and Remus blinked. “Ah. Right. Exposition.” Remus remembered.

“Virgil likes to dress up as a spooky vampire for Halloween. He likes to try and scare everyone. We’ve heard that he tried to scare you. We also heard that you were… rather unimpressed.” Deceit explained honestly.

“Patton made a lackluster effort to be scared!” Roman defended.

Deceit glared and clapped sarcastically. “Wow, I’m so surprised. It’s not like Virgil could see through that or anything.”

Patton had the decency to look sheepish. None of the other three would meet Deceit or Remus’s eyes.

“Why is this so important?” Logan asked.

“Wha- why is this important?!” Remus asked indignantly. “Did you just-? You did not just-!”

“It’s important because it makes him happy.” Deceit cut Remus’s indignant rambling off.

Remus nodded vigorously in agreement. “Yeah! That is what family is all about, right? Being there for each other, making each other smile, supporting each other… so why couldn’t you all just pretend to be scared for one night? This is the one thing he’s never been shy about; making his neat vampire costumes. Really just making costumes in general.”

The other three exchanged shocked looks. They… they never knew about this. Had they destroyed a long-standing tradition with their oversight?

Logan cleared his throat. “Thank you for bringing this to our attention. We’ll be sure to take it into account in the future.” The other two nodded in agreement.

The tension practically melted out of Deceit and Remus.

“Thank you.” Deceit said earnestly as he and Remus moved to sink out.

“Wait!” Patton called. Both paused in their sink-out motion.

“Did you two want to come back around for dinner? We could make it spooky Halloween themed!” Patton offered.

Remus’s eyes lit up and Deceit offered a genuine smile. “Sounds _horrible_, Patton.”

Patton beamed. “Alrighty! See you then!”

Later that night at dinner, the kitchen was decorated and the food was themed. Virgil had finally changed out of his costume and removed his makeup, but he smiled when he saw the other half of his family sitting down at the overcrowded table.

* * *

Tonight is Halloween! All six sides are looking forward to their Halloween themed movie night, a tradition that Virgil, Remus, and Deceit all brought with them when the latter two moved in with the rest of the sides.

It was different, to say the least. Instead of haphazard snacks, they all sat down for a spooky themed dinner. Most of the sides dressed up, though Virgil hadn’t since the year of the video. More time was spent talking in loud whispers and hushing one another than actually watching the movies. It was different, but it was good.

This was their third year doing something like this. They’d gotten used to the new routine.

But this year, when they all gathered downstairs at the table, ready to eat their ‘witch’s brew’ soup that definitely wasn't just potato cheddar soup, one side was missing.

“Where’s Virgil?” Logan asked. This year, he dressed as Einstein. Roman had helped him with the slightly crazy white hair.

Patton looked around, trying to spot the other side. This year he’d been so busy he was just in his cat onesie.

“I’m not sure, kiddo. Can someone go check his room?” Patton asked.

“I got it!” Remus declared, jumping out of his seat and bolting up the stairs.

“Virgil!” Remus called, all but falling against the door. “Open up! It’s food time!”

There was shuffling, and then a click. Virgil’s door opened just a crack.

“Already?” Virgil asked, sounding timid.

Remus was immediately on high alert. “Virgie? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Virgil pulled his door open the rest of the way in response. He was… he was wearing another Vampire costume. It was the first one in three years.

This one looked more modern-punk style than any of his previous ones. He wore a leather jacket and black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and combat boots. His shirt was white, adorned with a crudely drawn smile face with X shaped eyes. Of course, the faux fangs had made a reappearance, accompanied by some fake piercings to fit the aesthetic.

Remus couldn’t contain his giddy laughter. “Virgil, you look amazing!! Let’s go show the others!”

Virgil relaxed and let Remus guide him down the stairs. He was met with the surprised smiles of his family. They all praised his handiwork and commented on just how spooky he looked. He was ecstatic!

Eventually, they all settled down to watch their movies. Virgil didn’t try any jumpscares this year, and that was okay.

This whole new family tradition? It was really worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, your feedback is appreciated!! <3


End file.
